Harry Potter ou Hannah Potter: La Coupe de Feu
by Mylane.67
Summary: Un cours de potion raté, une quatrième année mouvementée par l'arrivée de deux autres délégations d'écoles de sorcellerie pour la Coupe de Feu. Venez découvrir les aventures de notre héros Harry Potter ... ou plutôt Hannah Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Cela faisait déjà un mois et demi que la troisième année était finit et que les élèves de Poudlard étaient en vacances. Harry se souvient encore du jour où lui et ses amis s'étaient séparés sur le quai de la voie 93/4.

 **Flash-back  
**

« Tu es sûr que tout ira bien ? Lui avait demandé Hermione.

\- Oui, de toute façon si jamais il se passe quelque chose, je vous préviendrais.

\- Mais… ?

\- Puisqu'il te dit que tout ira bien, l'avait coupé Ron.

\- Bon, très bien ! Sur ce, je vous laisse. Bonne vacances les garçons.

\- Merci à toi aussi Hermione, avaient-ils répondus simultanément.

\- Merci. »

Puis elle s'était retourné et avait pris ses affaires avant de partir en leur faisant un signe de la main.

« Bon et bien, j'y vais. Salut Harry. Et passe de bonne vacances.

\- Merci. Bonne vacances à toi aussi Ron.

\- Merci. Salut !

\- Salut ! »

Suite à ces mots, les garçons se séparèrent aussi en se promettant de s'envoyer des cartes. Harry avait pris à son tour ses affaire ainsi que Hedwige avant de rentrer chez « lui » ou plutôt chez les Dursley. Suite à son retour, Harry avait repris son ancienne routine comprenant les tâches ménagères ainsi que la préparation des repas. Chaque jours passait inlassablement comme de longues journées pour lui mais les lettres que ses amis lui envoyèrent durant les vacances le réconfortèrent et lui firent passés ses journées à ne pas broyés du noir.

 **Fin flash-back**

Après avoir fait le dîner et la vaisselle, Harry monta dans sa chambre, s'assit sur son lit et observa sa chouette chanter.

« Plus que deux semaines Hedwige. Plus que deux et nous pourrons enfin rentrer à Poudlard. » dit-il avant de se changer et se coucher en éteignant la lampe de chevet.

 **Deux semaines plus tard**

« Enfin ! Se dit Harry. »

En effet, cela faisait deux semaines qu'il attendait la rentrée à Poudlard et maintenant le jour était enfin arrivé. Harry se trouvait sur la voie 93/4 devant le train qui l'amènerait lui ainsi que ses amis à l'école. Ses affaires installés, Harry se mit à la recherche de ses meilleurs amis.

« Harry ! Entendit-il soudain. »

Se tournant vers la voix l'ayant appelé, Harry vit Hermione et Ron venir en sa direction.

« Hermione, Ron ! Je suis tellement content de vous revoir ! S'exclama-t-il en les serrant dans ses bras.

\- Nous aussi, tu sais ! Dit Hermione.

\- Ça nous fait plaisir de te revoir. Tes vacances se sont bien passés ?

\- Comme d'habitude et vous ?

\- C'était super ! S'exclama la jeune sorcière. Et toi Ron ?

\- C'était des vacances de fou ! Si vous voyiez ce que Fred et George ont encore inventé, vous en mourriez sûrement, affirma-t-il. »

Suite à leur petite conversation, ils décidèrent de monter dans le train avant que celui-ci ne parte à 11 H 00. Ils trouvèrent assez facilement un compartiment dans lequel ils s'installèrent avant de continuer leur conversation durant le trajet et parlèrent aussi de ce qui s'est passé suite à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Ce ne fut qu'en début de soirée que le Poudlard Express arriva à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. De là, tous les élèves montèrent dans des diligences en direction du château et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

Les élèves étaient installés et mangèrent. Lorsque Dumbledore vit le repas finit, il se leva et leur parla du discours habituel avant de continuer sur tout autre chose :

« Avant tout, je suis au regret de vous dire que cette année n'aura pas lieu la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons. »

Les élèves regardèrent éberlués le directeur tandis que celui-ci déclara :

« Dû à un événement particulier qui commencera en octobre, qui se poursuivra tout au long de l'année scolaire, et qui exige du temps et de l'énergie de la part des professeurs. J'ai en effet le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que ce déroulera cette année à Poudlard... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car à cet instant un homme entra dans la Grande Salle qui s'avança vers la table des professeurs. L'étranger marchait de son pas claudicant. Les élèves virent des cicatrices mais ce qui les étonnèrent furent ses yeux. Le premier est petit et sombre tandis que le second était grand comme une pièce de monnaie et d'un bleu-vif qui remue sans cesse. L'homme arriva devant Dumbledore à qui il tendit une main et le directeur la serra, murmurant des paroles inaudibles. L'homme s'assit alors à la table des professeurs pendant que Dumbledore présenta celui-ci :

« Je vous présente, Monsieur Maugrey, qui sera notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Bien comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, nous allons avoir l'honneur d'accueillir dans notre établissement au cours des prochains mois un événement que nous n'avons plus connu depuis près d'un siècle. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncé que cette année aura lieu le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Certains d'entre vous ne savent pas en quoi consiste ce Tournoi. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est une compétition amicale entre les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe : Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstang. Un champion était sélectionné pour représenter chacune des écoles et ils étaient amenés à accomplir trois tâches. À tour de rôle, chaque école se voyait accueillir le tournoi tous les cinq ans. Mais jusqu'à ce que le nombre morts devienne élevé, la décision d'interrompre le tournoi fut prise. Pourtant cette année, le Département de la coopération magique internationale et celui des jeux et sports magiques ont déclaré qu'il était enfin venu le temps d'essayer de refaire vivre le Tournoi. Durant l'été, nous avons travaillé afin d'assurer qu'aucun champions ne sera en danger de mort. Les responsables de Beauxbâtons et Durmstang arriveront en octobre avec une liste de candidats et la sélection des trois champions aura lieu le jour de Halloween. Un juge impartial décidera quels sont les élèves qui sont le plus digne de concourir. »

Harry voyait autour de lui plusieurs élèves qui s'imaginaient être champion mais le silence revint quand Dumbledore reprit la parole :

« Je sais que beaucoup souhaite être champion mais les responsables des trois écoles en compétition, en accord avec le Ministère de la Magie, ont jugés prudent d'imposer cette année de nouvelles règles concernant l'âge des candidats. Compte tenu de la difficulté des tâches imposés et qui resteront dangereuses malgré les précautions prises, seuls les élèves majeurs sont autorisés à soumettre leur nom à la sélection. Je m'assurerai personnellement qu'aucun élève qui soit mineur ne puisse tricher. Comme je vous l'ai dit, les délégations de Beaubâtons et Durmstang arriveront en octobre. Je souhaite donc que vous fassiez preuve de courtoisie envers eux tout au long de leur séjour. Bien maintenant, que tout le monde aille se coucher ! »

Dumbledore se rassit pendant que tout les élèves se levèrent dans le vacarme et se dirigèrent vers la double porte.

Soudain George Weasley s'exclama :

« Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! On va avoir dix-sept ans en avril, pourquoi on ne pourrait pas y participer ?

\- Ils ne m'empêcheront pas de le faire, renchérit Fred. Les champions pourront faire plein de choses interdites et en plus ils peuvent gagner mille Gallions ! »

Harry, Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers leur tour.

« Dites, qui est le juge impartial ?

\- Je sais pas, répondit Fred à Harry. »

Ils continuèrent de monter jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor dont l'entrée était gardé par une grosse dame en robe de soie dans un tableau.

« Le mot de passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Fariboles, répondit George. »

Le tableau bougea laissant un trou dans le mur dans lequel ils s'engouffrèrent et pénétrèrent dans leur salle commune. Hermione leur dit bonsoir et s'en alla se coucher. Harry, Ron et Neville, qui les accompagnés après les avoir croisés, montèrent les escaliers en colimaçon qui menait à leur dortoir. Ils enfilèrent leurs pyjamas et se mirent au lit.

Les deux jours suivants se passèrent sans incidents jusqu'au jour où ils eurent cours de potions avec le professeur Rogue.

Harry en binôme avec Neville, préparèrent la potion demandé par le professeur : une potion de mémoire. Harry partit chercher un ingrédient manquant pour la potion et revint devant le chaudron quand il vit que Neville, par accident, mis du crin de Licorne dans le chaudron au lieu de la racine de Gingembre. La potion prit alors très vite une couleur rougeâtre, et ayant pris peur, Neville recula.

Et avant que Harry ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, la potion explosa tout en se déversant sur lui. Tombant en arrière, Harry se cogna la tête contre la table derrière lui et s'évanouit.

Quand le chaudron explosa, tout le monde put voir Harry tomber en arrière et Neville essayer de le rattraper mais trop tard. Le jeune Potter se cogna la tête contre la table. Tous les élèves ainsi que le professeur se placèrent autour de lui et voyant que Harry était inconscient et complètement recouvert de la potion qui a mal tourné, Rogue décida d'envoyer le jeune homme à l'infirmerie tandis que Neville essayer d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

« Que tout le monde retourne à sa place, immédiatement ! Cria Rogue. Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez m'aider à déplacer Monsieur Potter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. »

N'ayant pas le choix, Malfoy se leva et à eux deux soutinrent Harry par les épaules pour Rogue et par les jambes pour Malfoy.

Ils conduisirent le jeune homme toujours inconscient à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh, les voyant entrer, se précipita au chevet de Harry et leur demanda de le poser sur le lit le plus proche.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle en retirant la robe à Harry ainsi que les chaussures.

\- Monsieur Potter était en train de préparer une potion avec Monsieur Londubat. Monsieur Londubat ayant mis un mauvais ingrédient, la potion a explosé sur Monsieur Potter. En s'évanouissant, il s'est cogné la tête contre une table.

\- De quel potion s'agit-il ?

\- Il s'agit de la potion de mémoire. Londubat a mis du crin de Licorne à la place de la racine de Gingembre, déclara Draco.

\- Je vois. Bien laissez moi m'en occuper.

\- Je me charge de prévenir le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Bien, au revoir.

\- Au revoir. »

Draco retourna en salle de classe tandis que Monsieur Rogue alla prévenir Dumbledore. Madame Pomfresh quant à elle, s'affairait auprès de Harry.

Lorsque le professeur Dumbledore arriva, il vit Madame Pomfresh s'occuper du jeune Potter qui était toujours inconscient mais propre. L'infirmière le vit arrivé :

« Oh vous êtes là !

\- Oui, le professeur Rogue m'a prévenu de ce qui s'est déroulé en cours. A-t-il quelque chose de grave ?

\- Il n'a qu'un léger traumatisme crânien. Je n'ai pas diagnostiquer de complication mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il reste ici.

\- Je vois. Faites ce qu'il faut. Je vous fais confiance.

\- Très bien. »

Ce fût sur ces mots que Dumbledore quitta l'infirmerie laissant Harry au soin de Madame Pomfresh.

Cela faisait près d'une heure que les cours étaient finis et que le banquet avait commencé. Harry était seul quand il se réveilla, fiévreux. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il compris qu'il était à l'infirmerie en voyant les murs qui l'entourer. Mais il se sentait perdu, sa vue était floutée, sa respiration était saccadée et il tremblait. Malgré un vertige qui se manifesta quand il se releva, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas physiquement en sentant ses cheveux plus longs qu'à l'accoutumé. Tendant son bras tremblant vers la table de chevet sur laquelle il repéra un miroir sur pied. Ce qu'il vit par contre lui donna un choc à tel point qu'il en lâcha le miroir sur ses jambes. Il s'observa et vit les changements sur son corps.

Sa tête tourna encore plus. Harry était complètement perdu. Ayant à la fois chaud et froid, la sueur recouvrant son front et en dépit de son corps tremblant, Harry sortit du lit mais ne se baissa pas pour mettre ses chaussures qui se trouvait au pied du lit. Se dirigeant vers la porte de l'infirmerie, Harry se tenait à tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin pour rejoindre un étage en bas, la Grande Salle où tous se trouvaient pour le repas.

Le trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle lui parut bien trop long. Harry était à la limite de l'évanouissement quand il arriva à la Grande Salle où le brouhaha régnait avant de disparaître quand ils virent tous à l'entrée une fille aux cheveux noirs bouclés lui tombant dans le creux des reins habillée de la tenue pour les garçons, au teint pâle et aux yeux émeraudes fiévreux, le souffle saccadée, s'appuyer d'une main sur la porte à sa droite. Les professeurs voyant son état se levèrent, intrigués.

Harry se tenait là devant eux, quand son état se rappela à lui. Secouant sa tête tout en sueur, son front se dégagea juste un instant montrant le début de sa cicatrice. Hermione qui était assise aux côtés de Ron, et qui avait prévu d'aller voir avec celui-ci leur ami, se figea quand elle vit le début de la marque sur le front qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Se levant vite en voyant l'état de Harry, elle courut vers lui tout en criant :

«HARRY!

\- Herm ... »

Mais Harry avait atteint sa limite et s'évanouit. Son corps tomba en avant mais Hermione réussit à le rattraper à temps. Hermione retourna Harry et dégagea son front. Alors tous les élèves qui s'étaient levés quand Hermione hurla le nom de son ami, les entourèrent et virent ainsi la cicatrice sur le front dégagé, confirmant ainsi que c'était bel et bien Harry qu'ils ont tous devant eux. Les professeurs s'avancèrent avant d'écarter les élèves.

« Hagrid. Portez le jeune Potter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

\- Bien professeur, répondit Hagrid en prenant dans ses bras Harry avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie accompagner de Ron et Hermione.

\- Madame Pomfresh ? Professeur Snape ? Je veux que vous examiniez Harry afin de trouver un antidote.

\- Bien professeur, répondirent-ils tout les deux avant de rejoindre l'infirmerie.

\- Bien ! Que tous les élèves rejoignent leurs dortoirs. »

Suite aux paroles de Dumbledore, les élèves rejoignirent leurs dortoirs mais c'est sans compter des élèves de Serpentard qui en discutèrent avec animation une fois dans leur salle commune :

« Et voilà que Saint Potter qui devient une fille, déclara sarcastiquement Draco.

\- Vous croyez que c'est la potion qui a fait ça ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?! S'exclama Draco. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, maintenant Potty est devenu une fille ! Tss, il va devenir encore plus casse-pied. »

Ce fut sur ses paroles que Draco s'éloigna de ses camarades afin de rejoindre son lit et dormir tout en ayant hâte de s'amuser à faire des coups de crasse à Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà enfin la suite tant attendu! Je m'excuse pour le retard occasionné. Etant en vacances je peux enfin profiter pour écrire la suite de mes fics. Voici donc le chapitre 2 de Harry Potter ou Hannah Potter : La Coupe de Feu. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 2

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Hagrid déposa Harry sur le lit dans lequel il était, tandis que les deux jeunes amis se tînrent aux côtés de ce dernier. Pompom arriva alors suivis du professeur Snape. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'ocuper de Harry. Hermione, Ron et Hagrid se retirèrent alors non-loin du lit. A son tour, le directeur ainsi que le professeur McGonagall arrivèrent à l'infirmerie.

" Il vaut mieux que vous alliez vous couchez jeunes gens, dit Dumbledore aux deux jeunes amis.

\- Mais professeur !

\- Harry ...

\- Allez-y, nous vous tiendrons au courant, les coupa-t-il.

\- Bien, fit Hermione en baissant le regard avant d'empoigner Ron par le bras et de le tirer en dehors de l'infirmerie pour se diriger dans leur salle commune."

"Alors ? demanda Dumbledore."

Minuit venait de passer depuis l'évanouissement de Harry et aucune nouvelle n'était encore parvenu. Hagrid était retourné quant à lui à sa cabane pour s'occuper de Croc Dur.

"Alors ? Rien, fit Pompom en se relevant.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda McGonagall.

\- Ce qu'elle veut dire est que nous nous acharnons pour rien, répondit Snape.

\- Comment cela ? demanda à nouveau McGonagall.

\- Elle n'aurait pas eût cette réaction sur quelqu'un d'autre. La potion ne dure qu'une heure, si vous mettez un ingrédient autre que ceux qui sont recommandés pour la potion, celle-ci explose simplement. Hors ici, elle a transformé Potter. La potion a réagit sur Potter pour une bonne raison.

\- Que voulez-vous dire Severus? demanda Dumbledore.

\- Il se trouve que notre cher héros national n'a jamais été un garçon.

\- Comment ?! s'exclamèrent Dumbledore et McGonagall, sous le choc.

\- C'est la conclusion à laquelle nous en sommes venus Severus et moi. Nous avons tout essayer mais Potter n'a aucune réaction. Que cela soit face aux potions ou aux sortilèges. Rien. Il n'y a rien du tout.

\- Mais comment cela-t-il pu arriver ? demanda McGonagall. Il est né en tant que garçon alors comment cela peut-il être possible?

\- Nous ne savons pas, répondit Snape. Sûrement, un sortilège qui lui a été lancé lorsqu'il ou plutôt elle n'était encore qu'un fétus. Nous ne le saurons peut-être même jamais.

\- Il lui faudra un nouveau nom, dit simplement McGonagall.

\- Oui, mais nous verrons cela plus tard, répondit Dumbledore."

Le silence se mit à régner dans l'infirmerie tandis que les professeurs ne cesser d'observer Harry.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain qu'Harry se réveilla. Tournant son regard un peu partout, il vit l'infirmière sortir de son bureau.

"Madame pomfresh ? l'appella-t-il."

Celle-ci l'entendant, le vit éveillé et s'approcha de lui.

"Monsieur Potter. Enfin vous voilà réveillé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Vous ne vous souvenez plus ?"

Ce dernier se mit à réfléchir et les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se releva immédiatement tandis que madame Pomfresh le força à se rallonger.

" Je... ! Je...!

\- Calmez-vous Potter. Calmez-vous, lui dit Pomfresh.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! hurla Harry, paniqué. Pourquoi je suis une fille ?!

\- Restez calme Potter et je vous expliquerai tout. Tenez, prenez cette potion. Cela vous calmera, lui dit-elle en lui tendant une potion calmante."

Celui-ci la but avant de se rallonger lorsqu'il sentit les effets de la potion.

" Monsieur Potter, comment vous dire ... ? Hier soir, lorsqu'on vous a ramenez ici après que vous vous soyez évanouis, avec le professeur Snape nous vous avons examinés. Nous avons testés à plusieurs reprises des sorts ainsi que des potions, mais il n'y a eu aucun effet. C'est pourquoi nous pensons que ...

\- Que quoi ?!

\- Nous pensons que vous avez toujours été une fille, dit-elle en lâchant la bombe."

Harry est quant à lui, sous le choc. Les yeux exorbités,bouche bée, son regard reste fixé sur l'infirmière. Il eut un rire nerveux.

"Vous vous moquer de moi, hein ?

\- Non, je suis sérieuse. Le professeur Snape et moi pensons qu'on vous a peut-être lancé un sortilège alors que vous n'étiez encore qu'un fétus.

\- C'est impossible !

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? demanda Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore vous a mis à disposition une chambre pour vous près de la tour des gryffindors en attendant que vous vous habituer à votre corps. Vous êtes disposés des cours d'aujourd'hui et demain. Les cours du professeur McGonagall sont annulés ce matin car elle va vous accompagner à Pré-au-Lard pour que vous puissiez acheter ce qu'il vous faut désormais.

\- Bien, dit Harry la tête baissée.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien, lui dit-elle en lui relevant la tête avant de lui effacés les larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues. Vous verrez."

Lorsque le professeur McGonagall arriva à l'infirmerie, Harry finissait de prendre son petit-déjeuner.

"Potter ?"

Relevant la tête, Harry la vit.

"Professeur McGonagall.

\- Comment allez-vous ?

\- Je ... ça peut aller, dit-il avec hésitation.

\- Avez-vous finit ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Est-ce que madame Pomfresh vous a prévenu du programme pour ce matin ?

\- Oui, elle m'a dit que nous allions aller à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Oui.

\- Professeur ?

\- Oui Potter ?

\- Qu 'est-ce ... qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

\- Eh bien ... fit-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry. Tout d'abord, il vous faudra un nouveau prénom. Ensuite, pour vos fournitures, nous irons vous acheter de nouvelles tenues pour les cours ainsi que des vêtements de tout les jours. Les élèves n'ont pas été mis au courant pour l'instant pour votre situation en dehors de monsieur Weasley et miss Granger. Quant à la suite, nous verrons en temps et en heures.

\- Bien.

\- Allons-y."

Mettant ses vêtements de la veille, Harry rejoignit son professeur après avoir mis sa robe de sorcier. Une fois sortit de l'infirmerie, Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter.

"Potter ? l'appela McGonagall en se retournant vers son élève.

\- Je ... Je suis ... J'ai peur ... dit Harry, baissant le regard.

\- De quoi avez-vous peur ?

\- Je ... J'ai peur de ... , fit-il sans ne pouvoir finir sa phrase sous la frayeur de se montrer aux autres.

\- Je vois. Ne vous en faites pas. Tout ira bien. Nous serons toujours avec vous.

\- Merci."

* * *

Je sais que le chapitre est court mais j'essaierai de me rattraper la prochaine fois. A partir du prochain je ne parlerai plus de Harry au masculin mais au féminin. J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plais. Donner moi vos avis. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi de savoir ce que vous en pensez afin de modifier ce qu'il faut dans l'histoire.

A la prochaine!


End file.
